Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
One issue with washing machine appliance performance has been the inlet pressure of water being flowed into the appliance. In many areas of the world, such as in Latin America, water pressure is of constant concern, and high water pressure is not always available. Additionally, water obtained from wells can have low pressure, or sediment build-up in the water line or on a filter screen can reduce the water pressure. Low pressure inlet water flow can lead to inadequate water in the washing machine appliance during operation, leading to poor performance and user dissatisfaction.
Some washing machine appliances utilize flow regulators to regulate the water pressure into the appliances. However, the addition of a flow regulator to a washing machine appliance increases the cost of the appliance. Areas where low pressures are of concern are the same areas where flow regulators may not be affordable. Additionally, at extreme low pressures, flow regulators will not function properly.
Further, currently known washing machine appliances generally cannot distinguish between low pressure conditions and flood conditions (where the appliance is overfilled). Accordingly, if an issue is detected, the appliance simply shuts off the water supply. Users may then be required to manually add water to the appliance to obtain proper performance.
Accordingly, improved washing machine appliances and methods for operating washing machine appliances are desired in the art. In particular, washing machine appliances and methods having improved low inlet pressure condition detection and resolution capabilities would be advantageous.